


melodies of a king

by One_lost_note



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, One Shot Collection, fem!izumi, fem!leo, id prolly do a separate drabbles for leo or izuleo soon, ill try to update more frequently, im still trying to get back into writing so im using this as an exercise, really short and kinda messy sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_lost_note/pseuds/One_lost_note
Summary: a new one-shot collection especially dedicated for fem!leo. multiple leoships. mostly self-indulged.(1)Moonlit: Ritsuleo, a meeting that eases the cravings of a beast.(2)Names: Izuleo, it's as easy as asking for a name, honestly.(3)Escape: gen, don't you hate it when you have to look after two annoying children.(4)Beauty: Izuleo,  she was enchanted by a serpent.(5)Owner: Leokasa, he wished he realized it sooner.





	1. Moonlit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile since i last wrote something, and since im still feeling inspired i might as well challenge myself to create a one-shot collection, anyway hopefully you still enjoy this self-indulged mess!

The cold wind collides harshly with his body, yet he pays no mind to it nor even noticed it. Instead, his red eyes, glowing in the darkness of the seashore, scan the area.

empty, dark, cold, ocean that can swallow anything, anyone, anytime. its perfect.

Sharp nails digging deep in his own palm, the man softly grazed his tongue with his fangs. He can feel it, the hunger, the overwhelming lust and craving for something, for someone—someone else’s blood. He can’t be picky, anyone will do for now, just to satisfy the painful need within him.

raging, agonizing, the hunger—it soars throughout his body.

 _“moonlight, shines in the land. lunar, floats in the sky. light, across the shadow. loneliness in the dark, the moonlight shall ease~_ _♪_ _…”_

Melodies that heals, voice that eases the pain, music that calms the storm inside him, the vampire searches for the source of the voice, and behold he found it—

\--the moon that gives light in the pitch black night, taking the form of a short girl with a small stature, light sailor outfit soaked with water along with her dripping orange fiery hair that stands out in the darkness.

Surprisingly taking notice of his low presence, the girl turns around.

bright emerald, ethereal. Its perfect.

The girl's face breaks into a wide grin.

With a smile on his own face, the man muses on how he never knew that a single smile can truly fulfil the hunger of a greedy man.

Perhaps, he can take ‘a feast for the eyes’ in a more literal way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres really not much to say why i decided to write something for fem!leo, i just find her adorable and since nothing really changes even with leo being genderswapped, i still like to play around some ideas and mix things up a bit.
> 
> anyway fem!leo or leo, i still love ou-sama. thanks for reading!


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!izuleo soulmate AU

“Who is it?” Leo had asked her many times, and every time, her answer remains the same, _‘it’s none of your business.’_

Except this time.

Except for this time because she caught the first year brat confessing to their King, and oh god, she’s hurt, anxious and confused—she can’t think of what to do, even though Leo never openly rejected or accepted the brat’s confession.

Then she remembers that some people are _lucky_ enough to be blessed without knowing the name of their soulmates, and she realized that, that’s the case for Kasa-kun.

And, that she’s one of the unlucky people who received the _blessing_ of knowing your soulmate’s name, written right on her thighs, _carved deeply in her heart._

Leo has it too, but she never tells Izumi anything about, and it pisses her so much, because how could you have the audacity to ask other person’s soulmate names if you’re not willing to reveal your own? So stupid, _sooo annoying…_

So when Leo asked her again, Izumi sharply replied.

“It’s Yuu-kun. Are you happy now?”

And instantly leaves the room.

—Because the name written on her pale skin might not be the same person that her heart screams after all.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo huffed in irritation, hand grasping her left shoulder.

‘Izumi’ in bold letters, written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it fluff or angst, you decide


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen: fem!knights (leo/kasa/izumi)

“Leader! Please, I beg of you! Don't tell Sena-senpai about this! I know what I've done is wrong, but I couldn't take Sena-senpai’s harsh punishments anymore! I'll do anything!”

Opened bags of junk foods on the floor, empty candy wrappers, sweet soda, all scattered on the floor. Leo smirked.

“Aaaanythiiing?  _ Reaaally? _ Are you sure about that, Suo~?”

Tsukasa nodded, eyes pleading.

Leo grinned, her emerald eyes glinting with light. She took a quick glance at the wall behind her, covered in markers—music notes. She returned her gaze to the younger girl.

“Don't tell Sena where I am!” Then, quickly the small gingerhead runs out of the room, leaving a conflicted redhead. 

... 

“Wha— _ Leader, wait!!!” _

Tsukasa ran towards the door, hoping to catch Leo, but instead what greeted her is the dead-eyes look from none other than Izumi Sena.

Floor littered with unhealthy snacks, walls covered in colorful markers. Izumi felt something inside her cracking.

_ “Jesus Christ.” _

Izumi smiled,  _ “Kasaaaa~kuuun~... “ _

In less than a second and Tsukasa Suou is already sprinting out of the room, following suit after her leader's actions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izumis stress level skyrocketing


	4. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!(tsujigiri)leo and snek izumi

Bloodied hands, bloodied soul.

She kills in the most disgraceful way, never caring about morale nor beauty.

— _its because the blood dripping off her blade keeps her melodies alive._

Never did she looked at herself, nor see herself as unsightly, disgusting, ugly.

_— It's because she never cared about prettiness and beauty._

And yet, the first time she laid her eyes on a pair of clear blue eyes, her breathing stopped, the blood on her hands and face begins to dry, her sword clashing on the ground.

Blue eyes, silver skin, the serpent hissed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, will I be updating daily again? no one knows (it depends how busy my second sem will be help)


	5. Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one-sided tsukasa/fem!leo  
> mentions of izuleo  
> idk what this au is but hhh

A nobleman, not higher in rank than him but neither not unremarkable. Their families have ties, and he’d usually have the leisure time to stroll the quarters of the other man. He can’t say that he’s not fond of him, rather he’s been thankful, aside from Eichi, Izumi Sena has become another brother figure in his life.

Izumi Sena. Aside from the man himself, Tsukasa realized that Izumi isn’t the sole reason for his increasingly frequent visits to his home.

It’s that lady.

A lady in plain dress, definitely not from a named family.

A lady with fiery red hair tied into a low ponytail, swishing every time she moves.

A lady with bright eyes and bright smile, that even when it shows she can’t own anything, her laughs always reflects that she owns the world and beyond.

Lacking in property she may be, but Tsukasa knows that she owns a lot of things.

The owner of the Sena’s music halls.

And the look in Izumi’s eyes whenever he talks about her or sees her, suggests something far deeper to Tsukasa.

Soon, he learned that she was also the owner of Izumi Sena’s heart.

As she pressed keys on the piano almost carelessly, yet each still releasing a beautiful melody, Tsukasa wasn’t able to stop looking, listening, _feeling._

His heartbeat synchronizing with the woman’s music.

An unfortunate matter, for too later to be soon, Tsukasa found out that she also owns his heart.

 

As she walks down the aisle,

wearing a pretty white dress that she owns

matching her pretty smile that’s her own,

i offered her a smile that no one can own, but her.

 

Side of the aisle,

i grasped my broken heart,

still pulsing louder than ever,

still a property of hers,

along with the tears dropping from my eyes.

 

In front of the altar,

i watch as she gives her prized property to other,

the pretty heart of hers that never became mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leokasa is also my otp but im sorry this has to be done.
> 
>  
> 
> 7/10/19 - im revisiting this and holy shit this is so embarrassingly sappy hfbehdba


End file.
